1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image generation apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, users may be provided with a more graphical three-dimensional (3D) image due to the development of a 3D display apparatus. An amount of 3D contents increases and a resolution of an environment where contents is produced becomes varied.
3D displays are required to support various sizes of contents from a National Television System Committee (NTSC) format of 720×480 to a High Definition (HD) resolution of 1920×1080. Also, 3D displays are to support an image scaling for an effect of depth.
In conventional art, a general 3D video scaler supporting a variety of 3D input formats does not exist. Accordingly, a well-known 2D video scaler has been used.